Finders Keepers
by luver.of.fall.out.boy
Summary: At a party, Bella encounters a mysterious and dangerous man, Edward, but for some reason she feels like she knows him already. Why ? The answer, is that he is one of the many reapers walking the earth today and he will stop at nothing to have her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bella? Come on! Angela is here and she's getting impatient!" my aunt Chrissie yelled from downstairs.

I cursed and swore as I quickly hopped around my room, throwing on some shoes and wiped some make up on my face. I looked in the mirror, once again, not really pleased with my complexion but it would have to do for now, after all it was just a party.

"Coming!" I yelled as I dashed towards the stairs and slid down the railing.

"Careful, Bella, please don't hurt yourself" my aunt scolded as she handed my purse "now make sure your back by 11" she warned.

I sighed, "Are you sure, Aunt Chrissie? I can stay if you want," I said

She waved her hand dismissively "I will be fine, dear, just be back by 11" she repeated.

I nodded and dashed out the door towards Angela's car. I opened the passenger and slid in, waving quickly to Aunt Chrissie as Angela took off down the street.

"Are you excited, Bella? For the biggest party of the year?" she smiled brightly

I shrugged "Angela, it's only Tyler's party, he has one nearly every week, its not anything special"

Angela gaped at me as if I had grown two heads then shook her head as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Well, at least try and have some fun, Bella, you hardly ever go to parties," she pleaded.

I sighed, "don't worry about me, Angela, I promise I will have fun, okay?"

She smiled with relief, "thanks, Bella"

We arrived at Tyler's house no more than five minutes later and I could tell that everyone was getting drunk already. Loud music boomed from inside and the sound of people jumping into the pool in Tyler's garden could be heard. Angela squealed and hopped out of the car with me following behind her.

Angela had, had this thing for Tyler since sixth grade and we were juniors now, she had been swooning over him ages and I personally couldn't see what she saw in him. He was bulky and always seemed to smell like alcohol when I talked to him, even at school. But unfortunately, Angela seemed to think otherwise.

We walked up the gravel driveway and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later, Tyler answered the door, who was already tipsy. He shot Angela and I a crooked smile and I had to hold Angela up from collapsing.

"Hey, girls! Welcome to my lair, where the party never stops and neither does the drinking!" he shouted to the rest of the house and I heard cheering come from somewhere inside.

Angela beamed "Oh my god! You're house is amazing, Tyler! And you're amazing!" she added and I rolled my eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before finally saying "drinks are out back girls, go help yourself!" and he stumbled back to the sofa where several other blonde girls sat.

Angela, of course, followed him as if she was under his spell and I sighed, walked towards the ice cooler out back and retrieved a bottle WKD. I sipped it and sighed, it immediately soothed. I decided to take a walk around the house, I did this until I came to the living where everyone was grinding and making out with each other. Through the living room I could the garden lit by a couple of candles, where no one was. I slithered in between all the people in the living room dancing. I finally managed to get through and stumbled through the open doors into the garden where I was hit by a wave of cool fresh air. I breathed in and took another sip of my alcoholic beverage and began walking down to the end of the garden where it got darker, away from the noise.

I leaned against a nearby tree and rested my head on it. I found myself soon thinking about my deceased parents, who died in a car accident that I had somehow miraculously survived. I remembered the hospital was baffled by my survival, they had said I was extremely lucky considering I was only 10 at the time. That was how I came to live with my Auntie, who had raised me better than I could have ever imagined. She was so kind and patient with me, even when she was diagnosed with cancer, she still seemed to be the same with me, and she was good at covering up her pain. She managed to overcome it, but it never really went away and lately she's been sleeping later in the day and she looked paler by the day.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a shadow pass quickly somewhere close by. I stood up straight instantly, scanning the pitch-black garden for any sign of movement. I jumped when the shadow rushed passed at the end of the garden and it suddenly stopped. I could barely see properly but I could make out that it was a figure of a man, I didn't have much time to analyse him before I realised he stepping closer towards me. I stepped back instantly with each step he took towards. My breath picked up and I turned around ready to run back to the house.

The air was knocked out of me though when I came into contact with a very solid, surprisingly warm chest. My heart started to race and I stumbled back from him, confused and startled.

"Bella" he whispered darkly and his emerald eye locked on mine, freezing me in place.

_How did he know my name? Who is this creep?_

He continued to look at me, and slowly, he moved forward and held out his hand to me for me to take.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, he smirked darkly and pinned me with his gaze.

_Say no, you idiot! You don't even know this guy! He might be some stalked or axe murderer! What if he wants to kill you_ my rational shouted at me.

But, before I could even comprehend any response, his hand gently brushed my wrist and I was overcome by the feeling of warmth and safety,

For some inexplicable reason, I let him pull me tightly into arms and my left hand was placed on his shoulder while his big one engulfed my other hand. In return, he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his hard chest. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered, my heart fluttered and I was sure he could hear it beat against his chest. He dipped his head down, breathing in my ear as he repeated the lyrics to the house music as we began to dip and sway with each other. I rested my head against his shoulder and let him lead me in the dance.

_This is insane, Bella! Wake up! This isn't right! Pull away now!_ My mind shouted at me.

I jerked back from him and stumbled slightly, _this wasn't right was it? He's a creep!_ He seemed to sense my indecision and he tugged me roughly back into his arms and I was engulfed once again is his arms and we were swaying and dipping. "This is right," he growled in my ear and for some reason, I agreed with him.

The music slowly stopped and just like that, I was alone, as if he was never even there in the first place. I took in a shaky breath and rubbed my eyes, as if waking up from a dream.

"Bella! There you are! Come on, its 10:30, I need to drop you off at your Aunt's house before she thinks your dead or something" I heard Angela yell and I let he drag me through the house and into the car.

The whole trip home, I reminisced about what just happened and I could still feel his breath on my neck from where he whispered to me. My skin prickled at the feeling.

Angela stopped the car and I got out and waved goodbye to her. As I walked to the door I couldn't help but feel like I had met him before tonight. A sense of familiarity I had never had before and I couldn't decide whether it was good or bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start, I was covered in cold sweat and I could feel my heart beating fast. I looked over to my clock, it said 02:00, and I groaned and fell back into my bed, covering my face with my hands. I could see the nightmare flash before my eyes. Of the whole world suddenly turning upside down as the car rolled over several times, finally landing on its roof. My parents were very still, and I could tell that the airbags hadn't cushioned the collision. My head turned to the right looking out through the now shattered window. I could see the shadow, coming closer and closer to the car; I began to scream as I watched it kneel next to my dad, touching his forehead gently then walking around the car to my mother and I saw him stroke her cheek softly. My parents didn't move, and I realised that the shadow wasn't there to save me; it was here to end my life. It walked slowly towards and I thrashed and screamed as he cast some sort of cold stupor over my body. I refused and tried to push through it, and I could tell it was puzzled and intrigued by my fighting. Soon it gave up as it heard the sirens and it looked back at me before it backed away and disappeared into the dark.

All I remember after that was waking up in the hospital, with my Aunt Chrissie sitting next to me, tears in her eyes.

My eyes shot open as I heard a floorboard creep somewhere in my house. I looked at my door, quickly grabbed a weapon, which was a lamp, and tiptoed towards the door.

Slowly, I turned the door handle and pushed the door until it swung open wide. Lamp at the ready, I walked slowly towards Chrissie's room, and pushed that door open as well. I braced myself for something to jump out at me, but it didn't come and I walked carefully into the bedroom and found no sign of disruption. I stood a little straighter and made my way to my room, still holding tightly onto the lamp. I backed into my room, keeping an eye on the empty darkness around me and finally closed the door, I shook my head, _and I must be going insane._

I gave a little nervous laugh and turned around and screamed, twisted around and pulled the door open again, dropping my lamp in the process. Only, when I pulled it open, I saw another arm flash past my head and push the door closed again, leaving it there. I whimpered as I felt him breathe down my neck and I felt his chest brush against my back as he breathed deeply. My breathing hitched and my heart sped up as I felt his behind me.

"Turn around, Bella" his voice low and demanding, I immediately knew it was him because I felt a sense of familiarity wash over me.

I slowly turned, keeping my eyes on his chest, not looking at his emerald green eyes, afraid he would hypnotize me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my baseball bat, leaning against my bedside table and I calculated on if it were possible for me to get to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella," he murmured, darkly, as if reading my mind.

_Gosh, the way he says my name is like heaven-_

Shut up! And grab the baseball bat before he kills you!

I didn't think I just rushed towards it and grabbed it, turning to the dark silhouette. Suddenly, I got a flashback, the shadow looked exactly like the one I had seen seven years ago, at the car crash.

I gripped the baseball bat tightly, "Oh my god! I know what you are! Don't you dare go near my Aunt!" I half whispered and half yelled at him.

He glared at me, "I'm not here for your Aunt," he said, "not yet anyway" he finalised.

I sighed with relief and then confusion washed over me, "Then why are you here?" I asked suspiciously then a horrible realisation occurred, "Oh my god, I'm not dying am I?" I asked hysterically.

He chuckled, "No, Bella, I'm here for you" he started to walk slowly towards me.

I took a step back until my back hit my bedroom wall and he was merely inches from me.

"I don't understand," I whispered, staring up at him, he was a good head taller than me, which made him more intimidating.

He ignored my confusion; instead he grabbed my wrist quickly and made a grab for the baseball bat. I tried to jerk my hand back away from him but his hand on my wrist kept me still. However I kept my fingers tight around the bat, refusing to budge.

He growled menacingly and suddenly I was spun around so I ended up with his chest pressed firmly against my back. I didn't know what his deal was but I still focused on keeping my fingers wrapped around the bat.

Somehow in the process, he had grabbed both my wrists in one of his hands and he didn't move for a while. I could feel him breathing through my hair and I couldn't suppress the shudder that rippled down my back. A chuckle rumbled from his chest, he knew the effect he was having on me.

With his other hand he brushed my brown tousled hair over one shoulder and brought his lips to the sensitive spot beneath my ear. Slowly and seductively, he drew a line of kisses along my neck and down to my shoulder then leisurely back up to my neck again. All the while I tried to keep a grip on my bat as well as on my sanity.

My stomach fluttered when I felt his tongue flick out and touch the sensitive skin on my neck. Caught by surprise and already hyperventilating, my grip on the baseball bat faltered and slipped and he took hold of it before it could collide with the ground and wake my Aunt up. I almost groaned in disappointment when he took his lips away from my skin as he place the bat in the far corner of my room, away from me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, surprised that my voice didn't sound too shaky.

He gazed at me with his piercing green eyes, and didn't replying for a while, he only just stared at me until I began to squirm on the spot.

"I want you to come with me, back to my world" he simply with a shrug

I burst out in hysterical laughter, then covering my mouth so that my Aunt couldn't hear me. "You've got be joking right?" I asked, still laughing slightly

"I rarely joke around, Bella" he noted sternly

I blinked when I realised he was serious, "wait," I said "you want me to come with you to your world, where you ship the souls of the deceased into the afterlife?" I questioned

He only nodded

I threw my hands "I hate to break it to you but, um, that is _not_ going to happen" as I propped my hand on my hip defiantly.

He cocked his head to the side, "really?" he asked mockingly "even if it means me taking your Aunt before her time?"

I stood up straight when he finished his sentence and I could see him smirk, glad that I was concerned.

"Here is the deal. You come back with me for week and your Aunt will get looked after by a carer while you're away, and she won't even remember that you were ever gone." He paused as he got to the next choice, "or I can take her before her time and you will lose your last living relative"

Tears pricked my eyes, "You bastard!" I yelled and I stalked towards him pounding my fist against his rock hard chest. "Who are you? How can you say something like?" I yelled in his face, hysterically.

"Bella, I suggest you calm down," he warned as he grabbed my wrists and pinning them to my sides.

"Calm down! I don't even know who you are, you creep! I _know_ what you are but I am sure as hell that I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"My name is Edward," he said as he kept my arms pinned to my sides, "does that clear things up for you?" he asked, condescendingly

I huffed and wrenched myself away from him to go sit on my bed.

"Why?" I asked

He looked at my quizzically, "why what?"

"Why me?"

"Ah," he nodded, "well, because several years ago, there was a 10 year old girl in a car accident that killed both her parents."

"Oh my god, no, please" I threw my head in my hands, sobbing.

He ignored me, "when it was time for the girl go, she fought me. Despite her age and small size, she fought hard, refusing to leave Earth." He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I fell in love you, the moment I realised that you weren't just any girl, and you were different, unique somehow." He said, "that's why I want you to spend a week with me, to get to know me, so we can spend forever with each other."

I looked up at him; "You can't make someone fall in love with, in one week." I replied harshly. "Besides, you killed my parents, you took them from me!" Anger was laced through every word I spat out at him.

He grimaced, "That's not true, and you know it, Bella"

I sniffled, I hadn't realised I was crying. Suddenly, Edward was kneeling in front of me as he wiped away my tears. I knew I should have pulled away but I felt warm every time he touched me.

"Come with me" he whispered softly, his voice was surprisingly gentle

I shook my head slowly, "no" I replied

His hands left my face as he stood up, I looked up to see his face was hard and his expression cold as his eyes shot daggers into me.

"Very well" he said, coldly, as he turned towards the door moved towards.

I immediately knew what his motive was and I jumped up racing towards the door, standing in front of it, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare!" I seethed at him, "You are not taking her"

"You have a choice, Bella, either she dies early or I spare some extra and in return you come with me." He issued an ultimatum.

I glared at him, "Fine" I spat

He smirked, _god I hate it when he does that_, I thought to my self angrily.

He held out his hand, "then we shall go" he flashed me a wicked smiled as I slowly put my hand in his. Before I could do anything my world was spun out of control, as we were teleported back to his world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

It felt like someone had squeezed the air out of my lungs as I landed with a thud on some unfamiliar floorboards. I groaned at I lay on my back trying to regain some oxygen that I lost. I breathed in deeply before sitting up and looking around me.

A chuckle came from my right and I looked over to find Edward, shaking with silent laughter as he stared at me, on the floor. I blushed bright red from embarrassment and anger, as I scrambled up until I was standing again.

Edward continued to chuckle and I crossed my arms and glared at him, waiting for him to finish. Finally what seemed like forever, he stopped laughing.

I waited a few seconds, still shooting daggers at him with my eyes, "Are you finished?" I ask impatiently.

He grinned wickedly, and sighed, "Yup, I think I'm done for now" he replied

Silence fell in the room and Edward continued to stare at me, as if I fascinated him or something. His eyes were intense as he gazed into my eyes, searching for something, anything.

Starting to fell uncomfortable and remembering that I hated him, I cleared my throat and said, "Aren't you going to show your captive around the house?" I managed to spit out convincingly.

His eyes grew hard "You came here at your own free will, Bella" he warned

I bristled with anger, "Free will? You blackmailed me!" I seethed

He shrugged, "Same difference" as he turned around to look for something on the small bookcase.

I was about to throw something hard at his head when suddenly a voice came from the door.

"Sir, would like anything to eat or drink?" an old-ish man asked, who I presumed was the butler.

Edward looked to him, "Yes, Ralph, could you please get some English Breakfast Tea and some biscuits for the lady"

Ralph, bowed slightly and replied, "Certainly, sir" and he disappeared out of the room.

I realised that I hadn't looked around the room; I'd been standing in for no more that 5 minutes. All I could say was that….it was HUGE! There was fireplace that was about the same height as me, several leather couches scattered throughout the room, an old vintage desk with inkwells and windows that travelled the length of the walls.

I stared open mouth and I turned around several times, taking in my surroundings.

"You live here?" I asked in disbelief

When I didn't get a reply, I turned to Edward, only to find him staring at me in that way that made me squirm where I stood.

He smirked; he could read me like a book, "Yes, I do live here, along with my five servants, you just met one of them"

I gaped at him and then shut my mouth, narrowing my eyes, "It what way do your servants help you?" I asked

He sighed, "Bella, remember that this is my duty, its my job to deliver the souls into the afterlife." He gestured to the leather couch to my left. "Sit, Bella" he ordered, and by the fire in his eyes I knew I should do what I was told.

Slowly I made my over to the couch and sank down into it and Edward sat opposite me, pinning me with his gaze.

He cleared his throat, "Bella, you have to understand what I do. I know humans, especially you, think that what I do is wrong, and you probably wonder how I can so heartless." He laughed humourlessly. "This has been my duty for over 2,000 years and I'm a lot wiser than you or anyone for that matter." He paused. "It was the year 11 A.D in London. I was twenty years old at the time and I was very wealthy and my status was high because of my father's company and his money. But I was also the most arrogant idiot every to walk the Earth." He smiled, as if reliving his previous life. "Because of my wealth and status, I was to marry someone of similar values. So, I met Tanya, whom I immediately fell in love with because of her beauty and wealth" I felt pang of pain flared inside my chest at his words. "Anyway, one thing led to another and soon Tanya and I were married within no time." He looked up at me to see my reaction but I only sat there with a stolid expression and nodded for him to continue. "Then, a plague broke, killing thousands of people and unfortunately, Tanya fell ill with the plague. I sat by her side for days until she was about to draw her last breath and then I saw Death. I was scared but I would do anything for Tanya. So I told him to take me instead of her, an offer which he accepted."

I sat there, listening in awe at his story and for some reason I found that my eyes were watering. Subtly as possible, I rubbed eyes as if I had dirt or something in them. He looked at me but didn't say anything so he continued.

"He gave me the choice of going into the afterlife or I could become one of them. I chose the latter." His eyes grew hard when he said the next bit, "I found out later though, after Tanya was well again, that she had been having an affair with my father while she was with me."

"Ew!" I shrieked, pulling a face

His lips turned up at the corners, "he was only about 35 at the time but yes I had the same reaction when I found out."

"I can't believe she would do something like that, after you had given up your life for her." I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, which I mentally slapped myself for.

He smirked when he realized that I had given him a sympathetic comment. I blushed furiously and ducked my head so he couldn't see me. I heard him stand up and walked towards me, kneeling down and I felt him cup my chin in his hand and gently lift my face so I was merely inches from his face.

"You're so beautiful when you blush, Bella, don't hide that" his whispered, his sweet breath fanned across my face and I shuddered slightly.

Looking into his eyes, I felt the back of his fingers trail along my jaw, pass my ear and he threaded them into my hair, holding me in place, and to be honest I don't think I ever wanted to move from that spot. He looked at me for a moment longer before his eyes trailed down to my lips and I felt my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat. Slowly, as if he was afraid he would scare me off, he began to lean towards me, eyes trained on my lips. His sweet breath ghosted across my lips, barely touching and almost teasing me in a way. I wanted to close those few inches and I was about to get my wish fulfilled when a sudden knock on the door echoed through the room.

Startled by my lack of self-control, I jerked away from him, avoiding his gaze as much as possible and I slid down the other end of the couch.

Edward ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Come in," I could feel his eyes on me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Sir, I have the tea and biscuits for the young lady" Ralph said as he walked placing a tray in front of me on the coffee table.

I smiled distractedly at him and mumbled a thank you, still not looking at Edward.

As soon as Ralph left the room, everything fell silent and Edward still stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

So I did, "Do you mind?" I asked irritated, crossing my arms over my chest and staring him right in the face.

He shrugged, "Nope, I don't mind" he smirk and winked at me, I hated the flutter in my stomach when he did that.

I stuttered slightly as I said, fuming, "Yeah, well, I do mind, so can you quit staring, you creep" and I picked up a biscuit and started to nibble on it.

The room grew suddenly cold and I turned to Edward, whose expression was just as cold as the temperature in the space around me.

I tried not to look intimidated as I went to take another bite out of my biscuit and shrieked out when he was suddenly standing in front of me, grasping my wrist tightly in his hand. I gasped as I looked into his eyes to see a fire of rage blaze within them.

"I've given you a choice to save your Aunt, Bella" he seethed, "and you are throwing it back in my face, so I suggest you stop with the name calling and the insults because it is very childish or I will not keep my promise to spare your Aunt's life." Eyes still blazing, I looked away from him, clenching my jaw, refusing to back down.

"Look at me, Bella" Edward demanded, bending his head so I had to look him dead in the eyes. "Do you understand me? One more wrong remark said towards me and I will take your Aunt's life before you can do anything about it."

_I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him! I can't believe he thinks he can walk all over me! _ I thought to myself.

"I understand," I said through clenched teeth and I jerked my arm out of his death grip. When I did that, he shot daggers at me with his eyes and was about to say something, when, thankfully, Ralph walked in bowing slightly.

"Sir, should I show Miss Swan, to her bed chamber?" he asked

Edward didn't take his eyes off of me when he replied, "Yes, Ralph, she should get some rest and clean herself up and put some fresh clothes on." He still regarded me with a hard expression.

Ralph bowed lower and replied, "Very good, sir. Miss Swan would you please come with me" he swept his hand towards the door and I was more than glad to follow.

I walked behind Ralph for what seemed like forever and finally we stopped in front of a door.

He turned to me "This is your room, Miss Swan, you will find everything you need in there including a bathroom for you to freshen up and a wardrobe with some clothes in it." He didn't wait for my reply as he turned and left down the corridor.

I turned the knob on the door and swung it open and stepped inside. I gasped as I saw the room before me. There was a four-post bed with a canopy over it, a walk in wardrobe and I could the bathroom to the right. I hurried towards it, desperate to the have a shower and to clean myself. I looked in and the bathroom was as big as the room downstairs where Edward and I talked.

I mentally slapped myself for even thinking about Edward and I walked over to the massive shower, turning it on and stepping into it. I sighed as the hot water cascaded down my back and through my hair. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

I made my way towards the walk-in wardrobe and gasped at all the clothes I saw hanging up and some pretty sexy lingerie as well. I blushed at the thought of Edward knowing what lingerie I would be wearing. Again, I mentally slapped myself and I turned to look at what clothes I wanted to wear.

I quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top and I made my way back to my room, flopping back onto my overly enormous bed.

_Now what?_ I thought to myself as I looked around my room.

"Screw it," I concluded to myself as I hopped off the bed and marched out the door. I planned on exploring whether Edward liked it or not.

I walked down the corridor and just took a lucky guess at what door I wanted to go through. I chose one, walked through it and after searching for the light switch for some time; I turned it on and looked around the room. I stopped short in my tracks. All around me were marble statues of the most beautiful women, children and men.

They were pretty tall and most of the women had no clothes on. All the men were muscular and strong, all holding some sort of weapon in their hand.

One statue caught my eye and I walked towards it, intrigued. It was a young man, leaning down towards what looked like water, as if staring at his own reflection. Behind him, I could see a young woman, peeping from around a tree trunk, even though she had no pupils, her face was sad and heartbreaking. It almost looked like she wanted to say something to him but couldn't, either because she was scared or she just didn't know how to say it. Her body too, was naked but not in the way that made you laugh and points fingers. She had beautiful curves and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid along with some vines intertwined in her hair.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" a voice directly behind me murmured into my ear. I jumped and spun around and came face to face with Edward, his eyes solely focussed on me and not on the statue.

I cleared my throat, blood rushing to my cheeks as I nodded

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms suddenly, his breath tickling my ear as he said, "You smell amazing"

I shivered, if someone else had said that, I would have been freaked out but when it came from Edward, it seemed…normal.

I pulled back and shimmied out of his surprising embrace

My heart was racing and I replied, "It's called a shower." And he chuckled, "you know, water, shampoo, soap…" I trailed off

"Naked, I know the drill" he winked at me

I hated to admit it but I liked it when he joked around, and my heart always fluttered whenever he winked at me.

I pretended to be irritated, "You per-" I stopped when I realised that I almost called him a name.

He raised his eyebrows when he, too, realised what I was about to say

I decided to change the subject and I turned back to the statue. "So tell me about the story behind these too"

He looked away from me to the statue.

"The story is called Echo and Narcissus. In Greek mythology Echo was a wood nymph who loved a youth by the name of Narcissus. He was a beautiful creature loved by many but Narcissus loved no one. He enjoyed attention, praise and envy. In Narcissus' eyes nobody matched him and as such he considered none were worthy of him. Echo's passion for Narcissus was equaled only by her passion for talking, as she always had to have the last word. One day she enabled the escape of the goddess Juno's adulterous husband by engaging Juno in conversation. On finding out Echo's treachery Juno cursed Echo by removing her voice with the exception that she could only speak that which was spoken to her. One day whilst out enjoying the sunshine Narcissus came upon a pool of water. As he gazed into it he caught a glimpse of what he thought was a beautiful water spirit. He did not recognize his own reflection and was immediately enamored. Narcissus bent down his head to kiss the vision. As he did so the reflection mimicked his actions. Taking this as a sign of reciprocation Narcissus reached into the pool to draw the water spirit to him. The water displaced and the vision was gone. Frightened to touch the water Narcissus lay still by the pool gazing in to the eyes of his vision. He cried in frustration. As he did so Echo also cried. He did not move, he did not eat or drink, he only suffered. As he pined he became gaunt loosing his beauty. The nymphs that loved him pleaded with him to come away from the pool. As they did so Echo also pleaded with him. He was transfixed; he wanted to stay there forever. Narcissus like Echo died with grief. His body disappeared and where his body once lay a flower grew in its place. The nymphs mourned his death and as they mourned Echo also mourned and she too, died later on."

I gaped at him in awe and looked towards the statue again. "That's so sad" I whispered

I heard him shift behind and I was surprised as I felt his arms wrap gently around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach and I surprised myself as I leaned my head back on his shoulder. I took a sharp intake of breath and told myself the only reason why I didn't pull away was for my Aunt's sake, even though deep down I knew I was falling hard for this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

After Edward told me the story, we went downstairs to the library where we sat down in front of the fire. When I sat down first, I sat down at the other end of the couch, giving room for Edward to sit down at the other end. He didn't seem to get the hint; instead he sat down and pulled me to him, throwing my legs over his lap and resting a hand on top of my thigh.

He stared at me for a while, his green piercing eyes searching mine, I began to squirm about to take my legs off of his lap but he stopped me.

I took a deep breath, "You know, you didn't finish telling me about your life before you became" I stopped and gestured towards him "what you are"

His eyes darkened and he cleared his throat, looking away from me

"Well, after I found out that Tanya had been cheating from me with my father, I realized there was nothing I could really do. So I just continued to do my duty on deliver the souls to the afterlife, however I still kept an eye on Tanya. One day, my father asked Tanya to marry him, he was so love struck he would do anything for her. What he didn't realise was that Tanya has also been going behind my father's back; she was sleeping with the governor. When the governor found out about the proposal, he told Tanya if she married my father, he would spread horrible rumours about her. But if she didn't marry my father, she would become the governor's mistress and with his wealthy status she would be very happy with him. She chose the governor. My father was heart broken and his business was declining in money. Tanya became the governor's mistress and was happy for some time but he was a harsh man and one night, he came home drunk and lashed out at her in rage and beat her until she begged for death." He looked at me when I gasped as I felt my heart wrench; "I came to her, when she called me, and she wept when she realised it was me." He stared of into space as he continued, "I wanted to leave her to suffer," he said between gritted teeth, "for what she had done to me and to my father but I couldn't find it in me to leave her like that." He turned back to me, "I gave her the choice. To be taken into the afterlife where she could rest in peace, or her to become like me." My heart almost skittered to a halt when I realised what the answer was. "She chose to become like me," he said finally.

I tensed, "You mean, she's also a reaper?" I asked

He only nodded, "She's in charge of Texas, and each reaper is given a particular part of the world to cover"

"How long have been in charge of Forks?" I asked

He shook his head, "I'm in charge of New York, just start about 9 years ago, I was originally in charge of London but I traded with a friend because I wanted a change of scenery."

"How long has Tanya been in charge of Texas?" I asked

He shrugged, "About 9 years as well"

"She followed you?" I said a little too loudly, and then I clapped my hand over my mouth, my cheeks flushing bright red.

He looked at me in surprise, and he nodded, "Yes, she did"

I blushed even more when he smirked at me and winked, my heart fluttered and something behind my belly moved a coiled lower.

I felt his hand trailed up my the length of my thigh over the curve of my hip and wrap around my waist, pulling me roughly to him and sliding on top of me, only placing half his weight on me.

My breath hitched, heart racing as my eyes flickered unconsciously down to his lips and back to his eyes.

Edward cocked his head to the side, "Are you jealous, Bella?" he breathed, bending his head down, brushing his lips across my cheek where I was blushing dramatically.

My eyes fluttered as I tried to control my breathing, I rested my hands on his chest trying to get some space from him. "N-no, I'm just…surprised" I stuttered slightly.

He chuckled, "Really?" mockery hid somewhere in his voice. He moved his lips from my cheek and down the line of my jaw until he came to that sweet spot beneath my ear. His hot breath on my neck made goose bumps break out along my arms which had somehow moved around his neck. "Are you certain, you're not jealous?" he asked again, I knew what he was getting at, he was trying to make me admit that I felt something for him.

His hand slid up my side, sensing that I might be questioning his motives, and he threaded his hands into my hair as his lips sucked at the skin behind my ear. "Very certain" I lied, my chest heaving and my hands unconsciously threading into his hair, pulling him closer.

I felt him smirk against my neck, "Then why are your legs wrapped around me?" he queried and he did something I didn't expect to come from him. He pushed his hips against mine and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips.

He nipped my neck and pulled back, his eyes were hooded with what looked like lust and desire.

"I want to show you something," he said suddenly after a long pause, looking down at me.

I raised my eyebrows, slightly thrown by his sudden change in subject, "Um, okay" I replied as I let him pull me by the hand towards one of the doors in the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he continued to pull me down the hallway

He looked over his shoulder at as he said "I'm taking you to work with me" he flashed me smiled that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I frowned, not sure whether I liked the idea or not.

We finally came to door at the end of the hallway and we stood in front of it.

Edward turned to me and looked me in the eye. "Bella, please promise me one thing" he paused as he waited for me to promise.

I nodded "Okay" I said warily

"Promise me that you will keep an open mind about this, just give it a chance and don't think about how immoral it is or how heartless it is, because I know." He said as he grasped both my hands, "I was human once, and don't think for one second that I don't have any emotions. "

I was speechless; I didn't expect Edward would say something so vulnerable about himself. I only nodded and waved for him to continue to the door.

With that he turned, took a breath and pulled me through the door and for the second time that day I felt my stomach lurch and my feet found no evidence of flooring.

I grabbed onto Edward and held him close, as we were teleported to somewhere unknown.

All of a sudden we standing in a hospital ward and I saw a girl of about fifteen or sixteen lying on a crisp white bed. Doctors and nurses gathered around her as they pressed a defibrillator to her chest. She rose and jerked as they tried to jumpstart her heart, her pale face held no expression and I watched in horror. My eyes followed Edward as he moved around the bed and placed a hand on her forehead and he his eyes. The girl's jerking slowed until she lay there, still and her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

I watched as the doctor announced her time of death and he moved away from the bed. I looked up and met Edward's eyes, which were filled with sympathy and despair.

He walked to my side and pulled me out the door with him by the hand. He rubbed small circles on my back as he steered me away from the scene.

"Wanna go get a drink?" he asked as we walked out of the hospital.

I only nodded and didn't look at him.

He tugged me along down the road and I could hear the roll of water, we must've been close to the beach because before I knew it we were walking along a pier with restaurants running along it.

Edward finally picked a place for us to eat; there was live music as well as some couples dancing at the front.

We ordered some drinks as well as some food and we didn't talk for about 15 minutes.

"Does it ever get to you?" I blurted out finally

He looked up at me from behind his lashes and I squirmed slightly

He shrugged, stirring his drink, "the first couple of decades it was pretty hard" he smirked, "but, as time went by, you just…don't think about it anymore" he leaned forward suddenly, grasping my hand in his, "Bella, you need to understand that this is part of life. People will come and go, just as nature planned it"

I looked at him, tears brimming in my eyes as I nodded. "I don't know how you could do it for such a long time. I admire you for that." I choked out as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

He smiled softly and then he stood up. I looked at him confused and then he held out his hand to me. "Would you like to dance, Bella?" he asked

I blushed and shook my head, "Trust me, Edward, I can't dance"

But he didn't take no for an answer and before I knew it he had already pulled me towards the other dancers.

I placed my left hand in his and my right hand on his shoulder. I tried to keep some distance between us but he was having none of that as he wrapped his arm around my waist, eliminating any space between us. Our hips caught each other as we started to sway and I could feel his breath on my cheek we were that close to each other.

My chest heaved and brushed against his as I felt his lips skim across my cheek, just back and forth. He breath was coming out shallow and fast as he kissed my ear and then my neck. Without thinking, I turned my head so that he could get better access and I felt his hand skim up to my neck, twisting in my hair, holding me in place. Slowly, but surely he ran his lips back up to my ear, along the line of my jaw, under my chin until he finally stopped at my lips. He held his lips an inch away from mine as he stared into my eyes. I looked down at his lips and I couldn't take it anymore as I suddenly grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips to mine in a desperate kiss.


End file.
